


A Saiyans Pride

by Redacted1



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Is Goku, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Is Vegeta From Dragon Ball, Mind Control, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Nomou Midoriya Izuku, Saiyan Bakugou Katsuki, Saiyan Midoriya Izuku, Super Saiyan, Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redacted1/pseuds/Redacted1
Summary: Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee7cNkQrcgI
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Kudos: 5





	A Saiyans Pride

"Talking & Mind Talk." **All Might!**

The Rescue Training was supposed to be just that, training. Not a full on villain attack. Nearing the end of the battle Shigaraki got control of Midoriya and commanded him to attack his classmates. The Nomu had been defeated earlier thanks to the combined efforts of everyone involed. All might had arrived and Shigaraki and Kurogiri fled the battlefield. Midoriya was still under there control but didn't follow them back to base. As Bakugou and Midoriya were staring at eachother, Midoriya suddenly heard a voice speak to him in his head.

"KILL HIM!!" The voice screamed causing Midoriya to clench his teeth and lock up. If you looked closely you could see Shigaraki in Midoriyas eyes. "The only way is to kill All Might. Yes kill him Midoriya." Shigaraki said as he stood in front of a crystal ball and talked into it. 

Due to not wanting to follow his orders, Midoriya fought against his control and started holding his head in his hands. After a while of fighting for control, Midoriya sudddenly let out a scream, drawing attention to him. All Might turned around and gasped. Midoriya was on his knees and holding his head. " **SHIGARAKI HAS ENTERED HIS MIND** " Midoriya keeps holding his head and letting out a scream once in awhile. "You can't afford to let him live Midoriya." Shigaraki said and the fight for dominance continued. Midoriya laid his head down on the ground and put one of his arms around his stomach. "Kill him Midoriya, Kill him." Shigaraki commanded and as he was talking the symbol on Midoriyas forehead was blinking red. "I refuse" Was Midoriyas answer to Shigarakis command. "WHAT" Shigaraki screeched. Even Kurogiri was suprised. 

"Your business with All Might. It means nothing to me. Bakugo is my only objective." Midoriya says as he stands up. "That's amazing Midoriya, but I'm serious. By every fiber in your body I command you to destroy!!" Shigaraki says to Midoriya. The battle for control has once again started. "Kill, kill All Might!!" Shigaraki commanded. "No!! Get out of my head. I already told you, I, I will not let this distract me anymore. I won't." Midoriyas statment shocked Shigaraki and All For One who was silently watching. "It will take more than headgames to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body. But theres one thing a saiyan always keeps, HIS PRIDE!!!!" Midoriya yells this out and the battle for control was won by Midoriya. As the final words rang out, he screams out and powers up, turning of Shigarakis equipment. **"I-I DON'T BELIEVE IT. THAT KIND OF POWER ALLOWS A USER TO FIGHT AND OVERPOWER THEIR OWN ENSLAVED BODY!"**

As Midoriyas power up took an end, Bakugou said "Guess I have been keeping you waiting for along time Midoriya. But no more." As Bakugou finished saying to words Midoriya flied towards Bakugou locking them in a powerful battle.


End file.
